How I Survived
by IgnoranceIsBetterThanKnowing
Summary: 'In the barren lands of District Twelve' follow my OC Zoe as she and Katniss fight to survive due to the immense love of Prim. Peeta/Katniss/Gale Zoe/An OC/ I have created two OC's apart from obvious changes, follows the plot of Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins, I own nothing except my two Original Characters.
1. Chapter 1

She stands fearlessly on the stage, facing the crowd, smiling broadly, as if there were something to smile about. Her eyes meet mine, maybe she expected me to smile, or nod, or ignore her even. I'm sure she didn't expect me to do what I did. Narrow my eyes, set my jaw, and glare right back at her in the malicious way I did. Sometimes Prim doesn't understand how I could hate one person so much, but it wasn't Effie alone. It was all of them, the Capitol. I hate them all, with every inch of me. The only other person I feel any affection towards that rivals the hatred I hold for the Capitol is Prim. I loved little, innocent, Prim more than anything. When I'd first came, she accepted me, gave me her food, let me pet her goat; Lady. She didn't question my presence or treat me with any indifference. For that, I loved her, and I'm sure I always will. Katniss. What can I say about brooding, silent Katniss? I don't love her. Not like I love Prim, nowhere near. But I trust her. I trust her to feed and care for Prim, to bring food home for us all, to be constantly aware. I trust her to be here. And she trusts me, if she's ever absent in any way, she can trust me. We do care for each other, greatly so, we rely on one another and we can be friends, occasionally we will sit and gossip about our neighbours. Never too much, mind, and not about anything serious, it was in the Woods one day, three years ago, while we were hunting, that she finally opened up to me.

_"Keep quiet," Katniss had whispered to me. "There's a squirrel and it hasn't noticed us yet." _

_Silently, I followed her instructions. It had been an unusually quiet day, Katniss had only obtained a few birds after maybe three hours of endless hunting. _

_I didn't see her shoot, but I heard the almost mute whisk of air as the arrow soared straight into the squirrel, piercing its heart and killing it instantly. _

_I jogged over, picked it up and threw it into my bag, sprinting to catch back up with Katniss. Once I had reached her, I asked her when we'd go home._

_"If you're in a rush, you know how to get home." She had quipped sharply. _

_"I don't know the way from this far in." I answered._

_"Why so eager to leave?" She asked._

_"I told Prim I'd be home early to help her with this dress she's trying to make." _

_"A dress from what?" _

_"Some of my old stuff." _

_"Well I'd guess we'd better go then." Katniss had replied, after wearily glancing at the lone two birds she'd hunted._

_"I suppose we could stay, and get more. Your mom's with her." _

_"So?" Katniss had demanded angrily. _

_"She's her mother. She'll help her." _

_"Right. That's what I thought after my dad died and she zoned out for six months." Katniss retorted. _

We didn't exchange another two words to each other for the remainder of the hunting trip.

"Ladies first." I distantly hear Effie trill out, while unaware, lost in my memories.

I glance to Gale, and see that he's staring intensely at Katniss. She's not looking at him, however, she's staring at Prim, biting her lip worriedly. I share her worry, for Katniss is the only person who loves Prim as much as I do, so I do not begrudge her panic. Prim's name is in the bowl only once, the chances of Prim being chosen are virtually nil. But that does not calm me in any way. If anyone is to worry, it should be Katniss. Ever since I came, Katniss had taken Tesserae for herself, Prim, her mother, and me, even though I was not born into her family, she took it upon herself to feed me. It didn't stop me from taking Tesserae out for Prim however, when I understood what it was, and how much I loved her, so my name was in there a few too many times for comfort.

With baited breath, I await the verdict. "Primrose Everdeen." But that cannot be right. Effie must have it wrong.

For a single moment, we are all quiet, and all eyes swivel towards the petite form of Primrose. She's staring ahead, making her way forward. The fellow citizens of District Twelve clear a pathway for her, not willing to stand in the way of Prim and her inevitable death. It is this, I think, the hopelessness of the situation, the brings awareness upon me.

"Prim!" I shout, running towards her, I vaguely notice someone else shouts at the same time as I. "I volunteer." We continue to yell in unison.

Peacekeepers attack me, holding me back, I'm being displayed on the screen above, so those to far away to see, can now witness as I fight to save the only person alive that I love.

Events begin to pass in a blur, until I am stood in my original position, watching Katniss stand in Prim's place. A feeling of intense guilt creeps into me. I was not quick enough to save her, the one I claim I love, I didn't stop her in time. The tears, against my will, stream down my face. I refuse to acknowledge them. I let them stain my cheeks, as I rigidly watch Katniss accept her place in the hunger Games.

There seems to be a problem with something, as the Mayor, Effie and our esteemed Victor Haymitch Abernathy all stand in a huddle. While they deliberate, I convince myself that Katniss has a chance. Which she might. She hunts daily, she's strong but not too heavy, therefore making her quick on her feet. She's used to hunger, which I feel is vital to win. I skim over these facts until the tears stop. That's when I know, the worst for now is over. I can think clearly. People give me strange glances, I'm not sure why until I remember that volunteering is an ancient if not extinct action in the barren lands of District Twelve. The fact that not one, but two people were ready to put their lives on the line for one person, must be extremely foreign to them. Family is family, but when it comes to the reaping, love will only stretch so far.

"We have received message from our ever respected President Snow. It seems he has allowed our second volunteer to take the place of the second female tribute, rather than reaping her from the bowl." Effie announces, attempting to be bright, but I see through the cracks in her mask, and see the confusion.

I don't understand, but then I realise. This is the 74th Hunger Games, but it is also the President's granddaughters tenth birthday. In the Capitol, this is some sort of widely recognised celebration, a girl becoming a woman I believe, that simply cannot go unticked. So as a gift, the president allowed her to pick her favourite Quarter Quell in realisation that the Third Quell was fast approaching and promised to use the same rules in this years games. She picked the fiftieth, much to everyone in the districts dismay - apart from One and Two I suppose - where twice as many tributes were reaped.

At least a thousand pair of eyes are focused on me. The silence is deafening, and I frown, not understanding why I was being stared at. Soon peacekeepers guns find their way to the small of my back, pushing me forward, towards the stage.

I am stood next to Katniss when I understand. I am the second female tribute.

"Please give a hand for this year's female tributes; Katniss and Zoe Everdeen " Effie calls to the crowd.

I await the annual dismal applause, but am greeted with silence. Instead, the people of Twelve decide to use an old gesture of ours. One that is used at funerals to say good bye. Placing three fingers to their lips then towards Katniss and I, they show their feelings, they show the Capitol what they think. I don't what Katniss makes of this, but I am proud. Proud that in some way, we have spoken out. And made up for Haymitch's drunken arrival.

"And now for the boys." Effie continues, placing her long, powdery white hands into the bowl containing names of the males.

She paws right at the bottom before drawing out the first male victim.

"Ben Callough." Her voice echoes in the silence.

My eyes search for this boy. He's at the front, he's big and burly and most surely from Town. Nobody gets those kind of muscles in the Seam where hunger is our only source of exercise. Then again, he could be from the Seam, and might help his father do the rough jobs here and there. His ebony coloured hair seems familiar, and the cold black eyes as well. He stands tall and looks ahead as Effie greets him, giving her the slightest of nods when she calls out his name once again. I don't hear any sniffles or grief or sadness, so I can only assume he is from one of the families whose love only stretches as far as shelter and food. Where all affection and passion is lost in the whirl of death.

Before I know it, Effie has once again placed her hands in the bowl, this times she chooses someone from the top. Obviously realising that with all the delays, our show has gone on for too long.

"Peeta Mellark." I stiffen at his name.

Glancing at Katniss, I notice her blinking rapidly, I know why. Once upon a time, Katniss had shared with me the story of the boy with the bread. How she must feel, I wonder, knowing that he will have to die. As my mind continues down this train of thought, I ponder how she must feel knowing I'll have to die for her to win. I ask myself how I feel. To be quite honest, I feel doomed.

* * *

Hi there!

This is my second Hunger Games fic, and I'm really excited about it. I would so love to hear your thoughts in the reviews below, and what you think of my OC Zoe:D please, please review.

- Melanie


	2. Rory Hawthorne

Prim is in my arms. We grip each other tightly, as if loosening our hold on one another is unthinkable. I bury my head into her mass of blonde curls.

"Stay safe, Prim." I murmur. "Sell your cheese and you'll be fine. Your mom will take care of you." I tell her, but in my head I use my own words to comfort myself.

"I know she will." Prim replies, choking on her words.

"Prim don't cry!" I urge.

"I don't want you to go! Or Katniss! Because one of you will never come back!" Prim suddenly screams in anguish.

In her outburst Prim releases her hold on me and falls to the ground, sobbing madly. I kneel down to comfort her, it tears me apart to see her crying so hard, and knowing I can do nothing to help except stand her,stroking her hair, uselessly.

"Prim." I murmur. "What did you say to Katniss?" I ask, noticing that the hour we have to say goodbye is ticking away dangerously.

"I told her to try and win." Prim mumbles.

I gulp back my hurt.

"I'm sorry Zoe-" Prim begins, on the verge of another breakdown.

"She's your sister Prim, you and your Mom need her." I say.

"I need you too though." Prim whispers into my chest.

For a few more minutes we remain in the floor, entwined with each other, until Gale steps in and coughs loudly.

"Gale." Prim breathes. "How is she?"

"I don't know." Gale tells the floor. "I don't know what to do Prim. I should've volunteered."

"She would have never forgave you if you did." I state.

Awkwardly, Prim and I lift ourselves up from of the floor, still clutching palms. Afraid to let the other go, for fear that our palms would never rub against each other again. Which, is probably true.

"Prim, they say your time's up. Your Mom's waiting for you outside." Gale informs her.

"No!" Prim says. "You can't leave me!" She continues, wrapping her arms around my waist.

The tears I had been so expertly holding back now fall freely from my eyes, obscuring my vision. Prim's screams mingled with mine only serve to drive me further along the road of despair.

"Zoe!" I hear Gale call above the cries. "You have to help her, don't let her loose!" He continues.

Soon, Prim and Gale are no longer in the room, and I am left alone. Two visitors. Five years I have spent living in the hovel named District Twelve. Working with its inhabitants, growing, maturing. And out of the five people I'd counted as family only two had come to see me, give me their farewells, before I venture towards the depths of death. Katniss, I understand cannot make it, but her mother? Only two visitors, I repeat in my head. And one of them had only come to tell me to lose. To die. For if Gale wanted Katniss to win, ultimately, I _must_ die. I will grant his wish, of course, for if anything, I want Prim to be happy, and she quite obviously needed her sister more than she needed me, a distant cousin who had appeared at her doorstep in her month of misfortune only to claim food and shelter. So I will help Katniss win, but, I will not be happy about it.

The loud creak of the door alerts me that someone is entering, presumably a peacekeeper come to take me away. But when I lift my head up, I do not see the impeccably white gleam of a peacekeepers uniform, nor feel the chill that the sight or presence of one usually brings. Instead, my eyes lay themselves upon the bony structure of Rory Hawthorne.

"Zoe." He breathes, before running to embrace me.

Earlier I may have been slightly selfish and cruel to state that Prim was the only person alive that I loved. Not that I loved Rory more than Prim, not even close, but he held a special place in my heart and I do love him, quite a bit. Seeing him now, being reminded of the curliness of his hair, the eagerness in his eyes, the genuineness of his smile, and the tightness of his hug, tears slowly begin to drip from my eyes once more. For God had just reminded me of one more person I love and will never see again.

"Hey Rory." I say, attempting to be nonchalant, running my hands through his hair. I'm surprised that I have to reach so far up, in the few shorts weeks I haven't seen Rory he has sprung up pass the usual height of a twelve year old, even towering above me, two years his senior.

"Why, Zoe?" He demands, staring right at me with his grief-stricken eyes.

I know what he's referring to. "I couldn't let her just _die_ Rory, I love her." I argue.

"But you know Katniss would've volunteered! What were you trying to prove? That you love her more? Because no-one cares! And now you're here, off to die." He spits at me, enraged.

I am taken aback by the sudden change in Rory's attitude, what once was sad and upset is now seething with anger.

"Rory-" I start.

"Katniss is her sister! She will never love you like you love her! You can never match up or compete with that! Ever!" He shouts over me.

My lips tremble in shock. I have no time to continue talking to Rory, as peacekeepers soon barge in and drag him out of the room. I do nothing but stand firmly in the centre of the room. However, Rory struggles against the force of the Capitol, shouting my name over and over willing me to do something. I do nothing but give him a fleeting glance as his struggle dies down. But before the peacekeepers have chance to close the door I hear Rory's last words of goodbye to me;

"I love you, Zoe." And then the doors shut, emitting a loud bang.

"I love you too." I whisper to the empty room.


End file.
